And it all comes Crumbling Down
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: Tony and Ziva (now married) are haveing a good beginning to their happy life togather. Until Isaac comes back for revenge (Again). Now Tony must race Time to get his Bride back. (I suggest you read UnAccounted For and Taken before you read this) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:He's Back

Hey guys! Sequel Just like I said! I don't know why but I still think the story should be continued.

Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

Awakemiddream helped me with Spelling and Puncuation. Thanks Alot Awakemiddream!

* * *

Chapter 1:He's Back

2 HOURS AFTER THE RECEPTION

TONY'S POV

"Tony! Stop it!"

I set my giggling wife on the bed. She had insisted that she walk herself, But I explained that wasn't the DiNozzo Tradition.

I started to tickle her.

"Tony!" she shrieked.

Trying to hold back another fit of laughter. But failing. we climbed into bed and enjoyed our first night together as husband and wife.

* * *

ZIVA'S POV

I woke up when the bed stirred.

"Tony?"

No answer.

"Tony?" I heard a muffled growl.

I looked up to see Isaac Phillips holding Tony with a knife to his throat. He sneered at me.

"Move and he's dead!" he commanded.

Then I noticed a second person in the room. 'No, it couldn't be.' I thought to myself. There, in the corner with a gun pointed at my head, stood Daniel Springs. He demanded that I get up.

"And don't try anything!"

I eased my way out of bed, covering myself best I could. By now I would've beat the crap out of that guy if Tony didn't have a knife to his throat.

"What do YOU want?" I demanded, showing a little attitude.

"Revenge, my dear girl, revenge. You sent my daughter to prison. Put her on death row!" Daniel piped up angrily. "I will lose my fiancée because of you!"

I scoffed. "Fiancée? Since when?"

He hit me above my left ear with the butt of his gun. "Be Quite, Bi***!"

I glared at him, my head throbbing in pain. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, it helps if you have a twin brother. Identical in both DNA and looks..."

Isaac cut him off. "Enough dawdling! Let's get out of here!"

He looked at my Tony with cold eyes and said, "You make a move or anything, I will kill her! Without hesitation."

He threw Tony down and then my world went black as Daniel knocked me out.

* * *

TONY'S POV

I watched helplessly as Daniel knocked her out and started to drag her out the window.

"You godforsaken bas****! I will get you! If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you for this! And may you rot in He**!" I shouted after him.

I quickly got to my phone and called Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss. He's back. He's got Ziva."

So what do you think. I know that some of you might think that a hate Ziva. Actually

So what do you think. I know that some of you might think that a hate Ziva. Actually she's my favorite character. I just like to give people a scare or two every now and then.

PLEASE REVIEW! The team would want you to!

Shalom!

~Arya64~


	2. Chapter 2:Denial

Hey Guys! I would have posted A while ago but our Dog almost gave us a heart attack. Ate a whole thing of Rat Poison. It had an Nerve agent in it. Still waiting to see if he survives the night. Lets Pray to God that he does. Poor Drake. PLEASE R&R

PREVIOUSLY

I watched helplessy as he dragged her out the window.

"I'LL GET YOU! YOU GODFORSAKEN BA*****! IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!

"Boss, Hes back."

* * *

Chapter 2: Denial

NO POV

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Wheres Ziva?"

"He took her."

"Call McGee. Were gonna need him.

* * *

ZIVAS POV

I woke up Chained to a bed. Neither Daniel or Isaacwas anywhere to be seen. I Looked around. there seemed to be nothing in reach to pick the locks with, So I tried Breaking the head board. I tried for about 15 Minutes until I heard the door. Daniel walked in.

"So How we doing? Sweet cheeks?"

I Spat at him

"I'm Married! And not to you!"

"Then to Whom? My I ask?"

"No you may not!"

"Is it Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Would'nt YOU like to know."

"Yes I would. Its a simple yes or No Answer."

"Wheres your Boss?"

He Shot me a Nasty Look

"HE'S NOT MY BOSS!"

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"NO! I'm My own Boss."

"Well you seem to follow him around like a lost Kitty."

"It's Puppy! And No I do not!"

"Hmph."

I laughed at him

He Hit me, causing my lip to bleed and pulled out his Knife.

"Shut Up Bi***! One more noise and I will Wipe that smirk of your face!"

I clamped my mouth shut when I heard the door yet agian.

"DANIEL!"

He walked out of the room leaving behind his Knife on the bed. I grabbed it and hid it under the pillow. 'Just until Tonight.' I thought to my self. 'If I live that long.'

Isaac walked in With three other new men.

"Well My Pretty Foriegn Wild Flower. I brought some friends to have some fun."

My Eyes widened. I struggled Against my Bindings.

"Now Now! Do be so Nervous! It wont be THAT bad."

I closed my Eyes as the first one started to undress. I wished that Exhaustion would over come me.

* * *

TONYS POV

We had just gotten back when Abby called us down to the lab. When I saw it I had to turn away. Abby had Gotten a link to a Video. There Was Ziva. Tied to a bed, being raped. Abby was Crying on Gibbs shoulder.

"Gibbs we have to get him. We cant leave Ziva like that."

The Video ended and Isaac came into view.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. If you Ever want to see your wife Again, Alive, Bring Me Elisha. And No Tricks this time. Or She Dies. If I smell anyting fishy. I will Kill her automaticly. No secound Chance!"

* * *

You like? Please Review!

If you are Christian Please keep Drake in your Prayers. Shalom! Arya64 Out!


	3. Chapter 3:Nightmares

Srry I havent updated in a while. I've been helping awakemiddream with my other storys. I hope you like this Chapter! PLease Reveiw!

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmares

TONYS POV

Gibbs sent me home to get some rest. Concidering I hadn't slept since Ziva was taken. I Got out of my car and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to help find Ziva. I yawned. I unlocked the door and walked in. I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Someone was laying on my couch asleep. I drew my gun and walked over. Ziva was laying on her stomach. Put my gun away.

"Ziva!"

I rolled her over. She had a Knife sticking out of her chest. She was dead.

I jerked awake. I sighed and grabbed my phone. It rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Hey Boss. Anything new?"

"Didn't I tell you to get some rest DiNozzo?"

"Yes. But I can't sleep."

Gibbs sighed.

"We got the Director to talk to the jail in Kansas. The Said the would let Her go. If, We found some way to track her after we have the trade. There transfering her to NCIS now."

"How are we supposed to keep track of her?"

"McGee has a plan."

"What if he Doesn't hold up his End of the Bargain?"

"Then we could still track him and take him down."

"What if he..."

I swallowed.

"What if he, What DiNozzo?"

"What if he kills her before we can find him?"

"He won't Tony."

I knew he wasn't sure, That he was just trying to comfort me.

"Thanks Boss."

"Anytime Tony. Anytime."

He hung up. I took a deep breath and layed back down.

* * *

ZIVAS POV

I woke up. One of the men was still on top me, Asleep. I gripped the knife underneath the pillow. Ready to cut the ropes. I started sawing through them until the man on top of me stirred. I quickly Hid the Knife.

"Hey Baby. So ya Decided to wake up?"

I Spat at him

"I am not your Baby!"

"Oh, Fiesty!"

"Get the F*** off me!"

"You don't tell me what to do Bi***!"

He slapped me, Got up, Got dressed and walked out of the room. 'It is now or never.' I thought to myself. I cut the ropes as quickly as I could. They Finaly snapped. I untied My ankles. I got up, looking for somthing to cover myself. 'Bathroom! There should at least be a towel in there!' I ran in and grabbed the towel. I climbed through the window. We where in a Very Isolated spot. 'Where am I?' I thought running down the road trying to find anyone, anything. I heard a car. I turned around to see Isaac coming down the road after me. I made it about 10 more feet before he caught me. I started to kick and fight.

"LET ME GO!"

I kicked him where it counts and started running again. Daniel had hopped out of the truck and started Chasing after me. My feet were starting to hurt from running on the gravel Barefoot. Had to try to get into the grass. I stumbled and He tackled me to the ground. I was going to pull out the knife I had hidden in the folds of the towel but Dicided against it, Should hr catch me, That way I would be able to get away again. If need be He knocked me out.

ABBYS POV

* * *

I sat down in my lab. I wasn't sure what to do. I went through all the evidence. Nada. I Tracked her cell. Nothing. I kept on feeling that I was letting Ziva down. I even tried tracking the video. McGee walked in.

"Abby?"

I sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"How ya doing?"

" I tried everything, McGee. Everything! Isaac is good. To good."

"C,mon Abby. No one is better then you."

"Her phone isn't turned off, But I still can't find it, He somehow managed to make the Video untrackable, He left Nothing for us at Tony's..."

"Abby calm Down."

I started Sobbing.

"Why her?! This is the third time McGee! Why?!"

"I Don't no Abs."

He Hugged me. I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

GIBBS POV

I was outside of Abby's lab listening to the Conversation. 'I need to find her. With out her this team is nothing. Everthing is Crumbling. I might lose another daughter. Tony might lose his wife. McGee and Abby might lose their sister. Ducky might lose his Granddaughter. Sometimes I question my Beliefs. Right now its one of those times. I might not have a granddaughter to look after on days Tony and Ziva need a little space.' I turned around and headed to the elavator.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! REVEIW! Please

:{

Im Begging ya!


	4. Chapter 4:Relief

Hiya guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while. The Eliminators Reported me and I got my accounted disabled for couple days. But any way I'm back! Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 4: Relief

ZIVAS POV

When I woke up I was Chained to the Same bed. This time acctualy Chained. The knife was missing.

"Harah!" I said under my breath.

Daniel walked in and started undoing the chains.

"NCIS has Decided to go through with the Trade. We have a flight to catch. You can be a Nice Little NCIS Agent and We'll let you stay awake, Or we could knock you out until we get there."

"I would Rather stay awake." I Groweled.

"You have clothes in the bathroom. Take a shower. Don't even bother to try to escape. The window is nailed shut."

I walked into the Bathroom and turned on the shower. I inspected the window. Sure enough it was nailed shut just like he said. I climbed in, Grateful that I was finnealy able to get a shower.

* * *

GIBBS POV

The Armed Truck pulled into the Evidence Garage. They opened the Doors and Elisha jumped out.

"Hello Again, Agent Gibbs."

"Elisha."

"I told you but, But No you didn't listen."

Tony took a step towards her, But I stopped him before He could take anymore.

"Would you be nice enough to take these off?" She said holding up her hands geustering to her Handcuffs.

"No. Not until we get there."

"But I have to drive, Do I not?"

I walked over and undid the handcuffs. She Rubbed her Wrists.

"If you Try anything..."

"Yeah. I know. There going back on."

We walked over to the Car. I climbed into the Passenger. We arrived ten Minutes later. We climbed out. Isaac was standing over by Ziva and Daniel. I grabbed Elisha before she could go anywhere.

"Wait."

"I've brought your Agent. Hand Me Elisha."

"We'll trade at the same time."

I walked Elisha over there. He brought Ziva. She was unconsious. He threw her down, so I had to let Go of Elisha to catch her. Isaac, Daniel, and Elisha Got in the Other car and left. Tony and McGee ran Over to Us.

"Boss! Is she ok?!"

"Yeah. She's just unconsious. But we should still take her to the Hospital."

"I'll sit with her in the Back." Tony said picking her up.

* * *

There No Cliffy. You like this Chapter? Then REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5: No

Hi Guys! The last Chapter! I'm going write at least 1 more story in this Series. So keep reading!

* * *

Chapter 5: No

ZIVAS POV

I woke up to the sound of soft snoring, and beeping. I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. Tony was asleep in the chair next to me. 'I should not wake him. He has probably been searching for me none stop since I was taken." I sighed, Rolled over, And fell back asleep.

* * *

GIBBS POV

I watched as Ziva rolled over. I sighed. 'I swear I'll get Isaac, if it's the last thing I'll do.' I thought to myself as I walked back into the waiting room.

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

I turned around. Ziva's Doctor was standing by the doorway.

"My I speak to you?"

"Sure. About what?"

"It's about her condition."

I was starting to get worried.

"Yeah?"

"Has Miss David... I hate to ask this but... Has she ever been raped?"

'What is this about?' I thought.

"Yeah. She was taken Hostage in Somalia, and recently she was taken Hostage again."

"Well, Extensive Damage was done and we don't think she'll ever be able to conceive. If she does there's only a 5% percent chance the baby will survive."

"Thanks Doc. Anything else?"

"She should be able to go tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll tell her. Thank you."

The doctor walked away.

I slowly walked into Ziva's hospital room. She stirred.

"Hey Ziver."

"Hello Gibbs. Have you found him?"

"Not yet."

I pulled up a chair next to Tony's, who was sleeping in an Uncomfortable Position.

"Ziva, I need to tell you something." I said. Tony woke up.

"Hey Boss."

"You should hear this to." Tony sat upright, With a worried look on his face.

"While you guys were sleeping, the Doctor updated me on your condition. He said it's highly unlikely that you will conceive. If you do, there is only a 5% chance that the Baby will make it through the whole Pregnancy."

Ziva turned away. Trying to hide the Fact that she was crying. Tony wrapped his arms around her and she openly sobbed into his arms.

"You should be able to go home tomarrow. I have to go. Maybe McGee has something."

'I will find that bastard.' I headed to my car.

I pulled up to NCIS and Walked into the Bull Pen. McGee was typing furiously on his Computer.

"What'd ya got?"

"Boss, I think Elisha found the GPS Chip. I can't find her. According to this, the Chip is still at the Gas station."

I slammed my Fist on my desk.

"FIND HER MCGEE!"

"On it Boss."

* * *

ZIVAS POV

After a little while, I lifted my head.

"I am sorry Tony. I will understand if you want a divorce."

Tony looked at me like I was Crazy.

"Why would I want a divorce?!"

"You heard Gibbs! I will never be able to give you a child!"

"Yes, I heard him. But that doesn't mean I don't love you any less. Weather we have Children or not, I will always love you, for you. And it's not your fault you can't have kids. It theirs, not yours."

I sobbed into his chest.

"I love you too, Tony."

* * *

MEANWHILE…..

"Elisha! I'm so glad you're Ok!"

"Dad!"

She hugged him. Then she walked over to Daniel.

"I heard you were dead."

"Well, I'm better."

She slapped him.

"How could you cheat on me?! I got Arrested because of you!"

"Hey! I got arrested to! And you're the one who almost got me arrested for Kidnapping a federal Officer!"

She shot him a nasty look.

"Stop it you two! Elisha, Are you sure you got rid of that GPS Chip?"

"Yes Dad. I left it in the parking lot."

"Don't you EVER do anything like that again! Do you know the Trouble I went through to Convince them to Trade?! I had to Capture that Stupid NCIS Agent twice!"

"I still can't believe you still let her go. I would have ripped her head off. She is the reason I went to jail. I wouldve Just left her be. But she had to pull up my Phone records, and Credit Card statements."

"We have to leave the Country. Other wise we will never get away from Special Agent Gibbs."

"He is VERY…. Oh whats the word….Relentless! He is very Relentless!" Elisha said.

"Daniel. Call the AirPort. Get us some tickets to the Bahamas. We are going on a Permanent Vacation."

"But Dad! I want to get Revenge! I want to kill that Isreali Bitch!"

"Elisha. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"Fine." She said.

'I will just wait a little while' She thought to herself.

* * *

Hope Ya liked! Review! Please! Every time someone doesn't review, God kills a Baby Bunny!


	6. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. I also regret to Inform you, I will not post any new stories/Chapters until I know Her fate. I am Sorry. Please Give me your Opinnion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


End file.
